Beautiful Insanity
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Beautiful Darkness-Lena always believed that she was going to be Claimed for the Dark until Ethan came into her life. However after seeing him and Olivia together, she didn't know the Darkness within her was closer than she expected. Not only is Lena fighting her destiny but...herself.
1. Chapter 1

_Ridley was right._ Lena thought as she ran far away from the cardinal. Away from Ethan. Away from the girl he seem so happy with. Someone he can touch freely. A girl who is normal.

_A mortal girl._ A voice told her. _He's much better off with her._

"Who are you?" Lena said in a trembling voice, the trees around her seem to be closing in. Various branches snapping and leaves crackling from a sudden cool breeze.

_Someone…_

Suddenly, Lena felt as a strong wind pushed her down to the ground and roots from beneath her wrap themselves around her wrist, ankles and waist in a tight grip. She tried yell out but her throat became dry and sore. The more she struggled against the roots, the tighter its grip on her became.

_Ethan! ETHAN! HELP!_ Lena began Kelting, hoping he would sense her in distress. But there was no answer from him.

_You honestly believe that he's gonna come?_ A familiar female voice taunts.

_Who are you?_ Lena questions.

_You…well the Dark side_. She continues to struggle. _It won't make a difference._

_What do you mean?_ Lena demands.

_You struggling. Ethan's not coming. I don't blame him. _Dark Lena said as she materialized and stood at Lena. Her golden Dark Caster eyes staring down at her. "_WE _did ran off with some random Caster boy..."

"You're not real!" Lena yells.

Dark Lena only laughs, sounding so much like their mother, Sarafine. "I'm very much real. Ridley is right…you're closer to the Dark than she was…"

"I'm not going Dark-"

"Don't you get it. I'm you, Lena." She snaps. "You let the Mortal get in the way of our true power…"

"Indeed Cataclyst are more powerful than a Natural." Sarafine said as she emerges from the darkness.

"Sarafine." Lena said.

"Oh Lena." Sarafine said looking down at her. "That boy made you sick. He made you weak…"

"You're wrong." Lena said. "Loving Ethan made me stronger. He-"

"Thought you weren't gonna go Dark." Dark Lena interrupted. "Wel I hate to shatter your dreams but…what would you call me?"

"This-no you can't be me. Sarafine is messin with my reality." Lena tries to convince herself. "This is her way of trying to get me to go Dark."

Sarafine laughs at Lena. "No Lena. This isn't my doin. This is who you really are."

Dark Lena reaches her hand out towards Lena. She raised it a bit and the roots that was holding Lena down was vaporized. Then she was lifted up to her feet by her dark self.

"Embrace me." Dark Lena said.

"No I'm a good person-"

"Macon lied to you." Dark Lena said. "All those years, he said that our mother was dead. He made us believe we didn't have a choice on our Claiming. If you just chosen Dark…maybe…just maybe…he would still be alive."

"I didn't mean to kill him."

"You chose a mortal over your family." accused Sarafine.

As much as Lena didn't want to admit, Sarafine was right. She chose to save Ethan over the closest thing she had to a father. But she didn't know Macon would be the needed sacrifice.

"You made a deal with the 'Book of Moons' and you didn't expect it didn't want something back?" Dark Lena questions. "Haven't you learned from Genevieve?"

"And look what she done to our family. Over a mere mortal." Sarafine adds. "Mortals makes us weak…"

Lena suddenly collapsed onto the grass, gasping for breath. Dark Lena stares down at her with a sadistic smile.

"Don't worry…" Sarafine spoken in a soft calming voice, kneeling down to Lena. She reaches out to stroke her daughter's curly black. "…we'll help you out…"

Lena stares up at her mother, her dark green eyes filled with malice and hatred. "No. I rather be dead."

Dark Lena narrows her eyes as she raises her hands into the air. As she did, the sky was slowly being consumed by thousands of black moths. Lena felt herself slipping away as the moth began to cover her body.

"Yellow for yes and Green for no."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena opens her eyes feeling very weak and groggy. The bright sun rays was burning into her eyes and she quickly looked away.

_Was that a dream?_ She asks herself, sitting up. _Was Sarafine actually here?_

The more Lena thought about it, the more it hurt to think. She groans softly as she heard John and Ridley calling out for her.

"Lena!" yells John.

"Chill Hot Rod, I see her over there." Ridley's voice said from far away.

Squinting her eyes, she could only make out Ridley's bright blonde hair with the pink highlight. John was by Lena's side thanks to his Incubus abilities of super speed and lifts her off the ground bridal style, making Lena gasp.

"John…" Lena said. "…you don't have to carry me. I'm fine." She tries to assure him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Ridley rolls her eyes. "She said she was fine now can we go now?"

"I thought you care about your cousin." John questions.

Ridley gave one lick of her red lollipop "I do. I just don't like wasting away time. So did ya see Boyfriend?" She asks.

Lena looks down. She was talking about Ethan. The image of him and that mortal girl together was burned onto her mind. The more she thought about it, the darker the sky got by each second. Thunder booming from a close range.

"He already moved on, hasn't he?" John asks her.

"I dunno." Lena whispers.

"Hey Cuz, I think you should ease up on the weather." Ridley said. "I don't wanna get my hair wet."

John shot Ridley a look.

"What?" Ridley said. "Just saying, you don't want her to destroy Gat-dung with us in it do you?"

"No but it would be nice if you were nicer to her."

Ridley signs, popping her red sucker from her mouth. "Look I'm sorry I just don't like it here. I rather be anywhere but here. Can't even get decent Chinese. Plus you don't need Short Straw. Mortal men can't handle us."

Lena began to calm herself down, watching at the dark gray sky vanished away and the sun once again was shining brightly.

"Maybe Link can." mumbles Lena, referring to Ethan's childhood best friend. As much as she Ridley wants to deny it, there is something about Link that seems to bring out another side of Rid.

Ridley looks down at her black spiked heels. "He's no exception…" she said, sounding a bit nervous.

"We been looking for you all night." John said. "What happened? Why didn't you come back to Ravenwood?"

"I dunno." Lena admits. "I saw Ethan with that girl and I was running away and…"

"And?" John asks.

"I don't remember." Lena lies.

"I see why. Your head gotten busted open." John said. "You must have tripped and fell on on a rock." He gently touch the side of Lena's head and she fliched. "It doesn't look deep."

"Go back home and have Ryan heal you." said Ridley.

"And what about the questions Gramma or Aunt Del are gonna asks? Not to mention Reece the Sybil." said Lena.

Ridley thought about it for a moment. "Just avoid her and you'll be find." Ridley said simply, licking on the red sucker.

"That simple huh?"

Ridley shrugs.

"Come on, L." John said. "I'll take you there."

"Alright." said Lena.

_So I assume John's the rebound._

"John is not the rebound, Ridley." snaps Lena.

Ridley stares at her confused. "Huh? I didn't say nothing."

"Don't you lie." said Lena.

"Listen Cuz, I dunno how bad that ugly head injury is but you should get that checked out." Ridley said, sounding a bit concerned. "You must be getting delusional."

_Like she understands._

* * *

The sinister voice in Lena's head seemed to die out by the time she and John pulled up to Ravenwood Manor. Of course John couldn't enter thanks to the Cast set up by Uncle Mason that no Dark Caster would enter Ravenwood Manor.

"I'll just wait here." said John. "Don't worry I'll be quiet."

Lena signs deeply as she steps onto her late uncle's property. Macon did left this place to her when he died but it was just too much for her to handle. Her aunt and uncle eventually agreed to stay in the Manor with their children until they move out for Lena's sake.

_Geez you make this place look more shitty by the day. He's gone and never coming back._

"Shut up."

"Lena?" came the voice of Aunt Del. Lena didn't realized she was staring at the brownish grass until she look up to see Aunt Del standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Hi Aunt Del." Lena said, trying to smile at her. "Maybe you should lay down."

"Where have you been?" Aunt Del questions, fanning herself.

"I was out with Ethan." She lies quickly.

_Wearing that? She'll gonna know you were with Ridley._

"Stop."

"Hm?" Aunt Del asks.

"On nothing." said Lena. "Where's Ryan?"

"Upstairs and Lena please wipe your face off. You look like some raccoon." said Aunt Del, walking over to the nearest chair to rest on.

Lena then slowly made her way upstairs into her old room. This place was just a constant reminder of Macon. She glance over to the painting of her great-great-great-great grandmother.

The one who started it.

The one who is the blame for the curse.

Geneieve Katherine Duchannes.

Like Lena, she too fell in love with a Mortal. Ethan Carter Wate. It was like fate was playing so sick joke on them. Or that history was repeating itself.

_Maybe it is._

"We're nothing alike." Lena said. "She was a Dark Caster. I'm not."

Look in the mirror! Her dark half orders.

Lena did. Her eyes was completely yellow of a Dark Caster. Not a hint of green in them. She shook her head in disbelief.

_There's Darkness within all of us. Don't deny it._

"Lena Beana!" exclaims Ryan, her youngest cousin.

Lena jumps in surprise. "Ryan you scared me."

"Sorr-Why are you dress like Ridley? And what happened to your head?" Ryan asks.

"I can you please heal my head?" Lena begs softly, her eyes pleading. "I don't wanna get into trouble."

"Are you in trouble?"

Lena was hesitant. "No. Not really. I'm just…I dunno Ryan." she signs walking into her room.

_She can be annoying. I dunno whose worse: her or Reece._

'Ryan's just a little kid.'

_Sad really how your Aunt plays favorites. Reece the perfect one who claimed for Light and little Ryan whose still innocent._

"Shut up." Lena mutters slamming her door shut, leaving Ryan standing outside of her room.

_Everyone thinks she gonna go for Light just because she can play doctor._

"Ryan's a special case."

_So special that she's the only one in this fucked up family who can stay with mommy and daddy. She has a home while we were shipped around like useless garbage._

Lena walks over to her mirror. "It's not true."

In the mirror, Lena's eyes were bright yellow, like a cat's eyes. It scared her deeply. Her mirror reflect smiles at her evilly.

_Just like looking at a mirror._


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was the first night Uncle Macon was in her dreams.

Lena rushed to his side, Sarafine's laughter was in the air, getting louder and louder. His skin was pale and cold like ice. Grabbing his shoulders, Lena attempts to shake him awake.

"Uncle Macon?" calls Lena.

Nothing. He lay there in the charred grass un-moving. Everything surrounding her was becoming darker and darker.

"Uncle Macon!? Please wake up!" Lena was now screaming.

_Seventeen moons, seventeen years,_  
_Eyes where Dark or Light appears_  
_Gold for yes and green for no,_  
_Seventeen the last to know…_

"L?"

She turns around to see Ethan lying on the ground bleeding. Her mother's laughter doesn't stop. Mocking and taunting.

Ethan's bloody hand reached up to stroke her cheek. "Why?" He whispers as the blood rushed from his mouth.

Lena felt that she was holding something in her hand and looks down. She was holding the knife that was buried in Ethan's stomach. She could feel the coldness steeping into her veins, her skin ice cold, her emotions fading away…

_Seventeen moons, seventeenth year,_  
_She the Darkness shall appear,_  
_Reveals her true insanity,_  
_Destroying the humanity…_

"Lena…" Macon's voice call to her.

She stares at Ethan. His heart has stop beating but his blood was still warm in her hands. Lena then turns back to Macon.

"Lena..don't let-"

The blood stained knife was now deep inside of Macon's heart. And Lena was the one who done it.

* * *

Lena wrote up screaming the next day. Her heart was going so hard and fast it felt like it would break free from her chest. She made her way toward the bathroom, clutching her chest.

Splashing some water in her face, Lena felt a bit relaxed now.

_Lena!_

She ignored Ethan's calls. Blocking him in her mind was a bit of a challenge.

_Lena please talk to me! I saw your nightmare._

Lena took a deep breathing, staring into the mirror, looking at her green and golden eyes.

_It's nothing Ethan._

_Are you kidding? That wasn't nothing, L. You were terrified. You woke up screaming._

_You heard me?_

_Yes._

_Leave me alone, Ethan. I told you to stay away from me._

_Why?_

_I could have killed you that day._ She forced him out of her mind.

'She could have killed him.'

* * *

Lena had gotten Ryan to heal her small head injury and was trying to pack up some stuff for her trip. John told her about this place where she doesn't have to worry about being judge for who she is or have to worry about hurting people when she goes Dark. A place where no one would make fun of her for being different. Where she can be herself.

_Maybe find someone who we can touch without hurting._

"I still love Ethan," Lena whispers.

_But he doesn't understand you._

"He does understand me."

_No. He thinks you're being whiny. Plus wouldn't it be nice to kiss someone without causing a heart attack or eventually killing them?_

_Lena got off the bed and stares out the window. John was sitting on his Harley, waiting for her to come down._

_Ethan's better off without us. It's our fault his sweet mama is dead._

"What?"

_You'll find out soon enough. Isn't today that Gatlin County Fair?_

"Yeah so?"

_Hm. I think us, John and Ridley should stop by. _

Lena shook her head. "No I'm not gonna let you-"

_They already hate us. They think they're so all mighty and perfect with those Beauty Pageants and Pie Contest. Praising God._

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone." Lena growls.

_Oh well see about that._

Lena suddenly felt dizzy, her legs buckling under her weight and her vision getting disoriented. She stumbles over to the door, hoping to attract attention from her family. Before passing out, the last thing she heard was:

_Since I can't convince, guess I'll have to do things myself..._

* * *

Dark Lena finally manages to take control of Lena's body. She stood up and walks over to the mirror. She smiles softly, her bright gold eyes beautiful as ever. Lena didn't make a sound.

"Girl's finally asleep." she mutters to her.

She grabs the traveling bag and leaps out the window.

* * *

John had pulled up into the dusty parking lot of the Gatlin County Fair. Ridley was waiting for them near the entrance. Dark Lena decided to borrow some of Ridley's clothes as they look more 'attractive'.

It shocked both John and Ridley would wear something so revealing but she shrugs it off saying 'I just wanna try it out.'

As soon as all three of them enter the Fair, three guys were already checking out her and Ridley. Dark Lena only winks back at them before turning around and seeing Ethan not far from them. He was with his goofy sidekick, Link and the British blonde girl.

Dark Lena watches as Ethan ran up to her.

"Ethan, I been looking for you." she said. She stood on her tiptoes to push hair from his face, black fingernail tracing along his jawline.

"Funny, because the last time I saw you, you were ditching me," he said, sounding both casual and angry.

She gave him a sad look. "I wasn't ditching you, exactly."

"No, you were throwing trees at me and jumping on the back of a bike with some other guy."

"I wasn't throwing trees."

He raised a eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"It was just branches."

Suddenly Lena's fading spirit appears next to Ethan. She was calling his name, telling him that she wasn't here. Although it appears like Ethan could sense the real Lena when she touches the side of his face with her ghostly hand, he couldn't hear her.

_The more you try to get his attention, the more weaker you get._

"I'm sorry Ethan. I just don't know what's going on with me." Dark Lena said. "Sometimes I feel like everything is closing in, and I can't take it. I wasn't ditching you, I was ditching me."

"You sure about that?"

She place her hand over his chest. "I love you."

_No Ethan! Don't listen to her! She's not me!_

"What's going on L? If you love me so much, what's the deal with John Breed?" He demands.

"John's just a friend." she said simply. "Ridley's friend."

"Since when have you been hanging out with Ridley?" Ethan questions. "Did you forgot about four months ago she nearly made my Dad commit suicide?"

"She warned me you won't understand. You're just a Mortal." Dark Lena said. "You don't know anything about the real me."

"How do you know whether or not I understand or not? You haven't told me anything."

"I'm a Caster and you're a mere Mortal,"

"Are you listening to yourself? You think Ridley's trying to help you, that you can trust her? She's a Dark Caster, L. Look at yourself! You think this is you? The things you're feeling? She's causing that!"

Dark Lena only glare at him. "Let me say this, Ethan Wate. She's not doing a damn thing to me. Well to harm me. This is me doing all the thinkin. This is the real me." Her gold eyes staring at his brown ones.

"That's right. I'm just some stupid Mortal. I don't know anything about your super secret Caster world or your skanky cousin."

Lighting and thunder blasted across the sky.

Then she came. Tall blonde girl with nice lean legs carrying two cotton candies with a beautiful smile. "Ethan, come on. I have your cotton candy. We're gonna miss the Ferris Wheel!"

And that's when the single bolt of lighting stuck down to the ground.


End file.
